warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Artifact Auction
Greetings everybody, welcome to our Weekly Artifact Auction! Here we have the finest artifacts up for bidding, sold through the Artifact Roadshow. New arrivals and old favorites constantly appear throughout each auction. Our system is easy to master and similar to other institutions, but with a twist. Instead of the highest dollar amount winning an artifact, the best effects will win ownership. Simply put, interested bidders must place forwards an effect (and sometimes origin) for a showcased artifact. Users may bid multiple times to edit their effects or offer up a completely new set. (Place revisions in bullet point list format with newest versions below the earlier ones. Winning owner may decide which version to post, unless popular opinion demands another option more). Bidders may vote for themselves, but it is encouraged to choose the most apt and best fitting effects. Search the site beforehand to see if it is already mentioned elsewhere to help you create suitable effects, which are marked with an asterisk at the end. The polls will be opened starting on Friday and continue until Sunday, after which the auction is officially closed. The user with the most support will gain ownership of said artifact. The particular artifact will be listed as transferred and the user given ownership (a semi-filled page with a partially completed template requiring separate effects and origin descriptions and minor infobx addition). Sold artifacts listing multiple effect(s) will remain on the page until the buyer completes the page; afterwards, it is asked that user then remove Users that submit virtually the same effect will be grouped together on the ticket and listed as co-owners if they win. Artifacts that either have no effects submitted or have a majority vote find all listed effects unsuitable, it will be listed as unsold and temporarily taken off the catalogue. New lots are listed every Sunday, from which users can start the bidding process. On Sunday the winning bidder’s names are released, the starter pages are created and the next set of lots is posted. Signed-in users may submit their own artifacts for listing; however, the auction will only take a total of five user artifacts per week to limit overcrowding. All artifacts provided for sale are unmade red-links without effects. Provided below is a sample auction: William C. Davidon’s Dolly *Yoterras88: Removes sensitive documents by embedding it in furniture. Fri *KwerinMacLoqk: Directs user towards government secrets. User will feel the need to infiltrate/expose them. Wed *Asterix07’Gray: User’s protests against issues will lead them towards unprotected incendiary material that can harm the opponents structure or public image. Fri **Steals the most personally valuable and sensitive possessions out of a building when wheeled out an exit. Desire to steal intensifies each time. Thu **Lets user see through redacted files. Sun William C. Davidon’s Dolly Yoterras88 KwerinMacLoqk Asterix07’Gray None Week 1 Winners William Coffin Coleman's Arc Lantern: Garr9988 Vulcan's Hammer: Prof. Draco Osiris' Flail: Mr.123 Weeks 2 and 3 Winners Simeon Bourgeois' Torpedo Shell: Wilesjeffery2152 Arthur Conan Doyle's Pipe: GunjiBunny Susan Nolen-Hoeksema’s Glasses: Wilesjeffery2152 Penthesilea's Spear: Mr.123 Preserved Hardtack from the Civil War: Wilesjeffery2152 Pier Gerlofs Donia's Compass: Mr.123 Spirit of St. Louis' Propeller Spinner: Garr9988 Maitreya's Purse: Mr.123 Preston Brooks' Cane: Garr9988 Dorothy Liebes' Ball of Yarn: Garr9988 Père Fouettard's Whip: Garr9988 Week 4 Winners Stone from the "Wailing Wall": GunjiBunny Ferruccio Lamborghini's Ferrari Clutch: GunjiBunny Zoroaster's Bones: GunjiBunny Erno Rubik's Box: Mr.123 William James Sidis' Bookcase: Prof. Draco Ogier The Dane's Shield: Garr9988 Week 5 Winners Abraham Ulrikib's Caribou Pelt: Scalec Frankie Avalon's Suntan Lotion: Scalec Week 6 and 7 Winners Daikoku's Mallet: Garr9988 Wat Tyler's Lance: GunjiBunny Sandstone Bricks from the Pyramid of Giza: GunjiBunny John Sutter's Pickaxe: GunjiBunny House Peters, Jr.'s Mop: GunjiBunny George Cayley's Coat: GunjiBunny Ghostbuster Proton Pack: GunjiBunny Blaise de Vigenere's Inkwell: GunjiBunny Week 8 Winners James Henry Atkinson's Mouse Trap: Garr9988 Anton LeVey's Bible: GunjiBunny William Murdoch's Boiler: Garr9988 Leatherface's Chainsaw: GunjiBunny Loukas Notaras’ Turban : Scalec Steel Girders From Warehouse 12: Scalec The Wright Brother's Wright Flyer: Scalec Davy Crockett's Racoon Skin Cap: Scalec James Cook's Mahiole and Feather Cloak: Mr.123 Thomas Townsend Brown's Gravitator: Mr.123 Louis Vuitton's Suitcase: Garr9988 Richard Chase's Steak Knife: GunjiBunny Chuck Jones' Glasses: ElsaRules!!! Week 9 Winners Red Clown Nose : GunjiBunny Bugsy Siegel's Knuckle Dusters :GunjiBunny Sphinx's Nose and Tablet : ElsaRules!!! Charles Baudelaire's Second Volume of "Les Fleurs du mal" : GunjiBunny Lisa del Giocondo's Teeth : Wilesjeffery2152 Lily Tomlin's Rocking Chair : Mr.123 Johnny Depp's Scissor Gloves : Mr.123 Louis Chevrolet's Helmet : Wilesjeffery2152 Loránd Eötvös' Torsion Balance : Mr.123 John Hancock's Quill : ElsaRules!!! Dybbuk Wine Cabinet Michael Meyer's Kitchen Knife Ashley "Ash" William's Double-Barrel "Boomstick" Tiles from the Orleans Parish Women's Prison *Mr.123: Speaking of past debauchery, mistakes and regrets causes the space most directly related to the deed to materialize over the layout of any room or building. Tiles from the Orleans Parish Women's Prison Mr.123 None Original Swear Jar *Mr.123: When sensing nearby profanity, it extracts money and other valuables from the dirty mouthed. Does not work on written or recorded cursing, but will recognize any language. Original Swear Jar Mr.123 None Orson Welles' Microphone *Wilesjeffery2152: Descriptions made through the microphone become true or offer hallucinatory versions of the description. Those who witness the description appear erupt in a storm of panic, making quick thinking decisions and activate the fight or flight mode in their brains. Orson Welles' Microphone Wilesjeffery2152 None Sputnik's Antenna *Mr.123: Constantly emits radio waves which will turn all airborne objects into satellites orbiting around a determined focal point. Sputnik's Antenna Mr.123 None The One that Got Away *Prof.Draco: (This was actually referenced in the novel, but here's my take) A large stuffed Marlin with an unnaturally sharp spear. Reanimates in seawater and actively sabotages attempts to cature local wildlife. Can only be recaptured by accident and will avoid intentionally harming living things. The One that Got Away Prof.Draco None Jamal White's Hosting Chair Polybius' Scytale *Wilesjeffery2152: Allows a person to de-crypt re-arranged letters in any document into coherent words, however, the encrypted words are deciphered in Latin. Polybius' Scytale Wilesjeffery2152 None Rock from the Cave of the Winds Antipater's Helmet Sir Godfrey Newbold Hounsfield's Prototype EMT Scanner * Dana Scully's Glasses *Mr.123: Dana Scully's Cross Necklace - Causes functional immortality, allowing wearer to revive after fatal events. Does not confer vitality, physical strength or even lengthened lifespan. Incites extreme existential schism between a person's reason and beliefs, causing them to falter in beliefs in both fact and faith. Dana Scully's Cross Necklace Mr.123 None Kurt Cobain's Sweater Mary Worth's Mirror Saturn V *Mr.123: Initiating launch sequence will transform the overhead sky into the vacuum of space, subjecting the people aground to the rigors of atmosphere's edge. Saturn V Mr.123 None Dan Rowan and Dick Martin's Suits The Straw that Broke the Camel's Back *GunjiBunny: D.D. Palmer's Straw (of hay) - While focusing on a person and snapped in half the discs in the lumbar section of the spinal column are broken. The piece of straw returns to the whole piece while the victim's back remains broken. The Straw that Broke the Camel's Back GunjiBunny None John Rambo's Composite Bow Category:Blog posts